Fiction Turned Reality
by TimeWarpKeldeo
Summary: - Dedicated to my favorite Whovian. When a strange blue box lands near her house a student and her friend are taken by its charm and explore to quench their curiosity. They are soon whisked away to amazing scenes and breathtaking landscapes but will they manage to keep their adventures and their lives in check? Some violence, coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

'This is ridiculous.' She thought, sitting at her small antique desk in a well lit room. On her laptop a Microsoft Word page was open, but it was completely blank. After straightening herself in the old grey office chair, she rubbed her temples and forehead, dressed in her usual attire of grey-blue jeans, a blue and white striped scoop-neck top. The only unusual detail of the outfit was a small pentagram pendant, which seemed somehow out of place in the ensemble. She sighed and stood up, took a stroll around the well-decorated room, filled with various anime posters, figures and stuffed toys and slumped down onto the antique-looking bed. In front of her on a small bookcase was a 2.5 liter fishtank, containing one very excited little beta fish. The girl tilted her head up to look at the fish and spoke: "There's no way I'm going to write a story, let alone one good enough for Naïka to enjoy reading it". The fish swam in circles around the front of the fishtank, as if it was pacing, or perhaps it was to cheer its owner up? She spoke up again: "Its ok Claude, you don't have to worry so much. It's my problem, but thanks for being so cute." She smiled at Claude's reaction, as he pressed his nose to the glass of the fishtank. Claude then drifted down towards the gavel, his fins danced elegantly as he landed on the bottom, pointing at a set of keys not too far away from his fishtank.

'That's right. I haven't left the house at all for a few days now. I've been studying for my Chemistry exam' she picked up the keys and got off the bed. "Yeah... I could use some fresh air. Thanks, watch the house while I'm gone" there was silliness in her tone, of course the fish could not watch over the house in her place. Nevertheless, the idea amused her and Claude seemed to like it too as he swam laps around the small tank. After putting on her coat, mittens, Slytherin hat and scarf she locked the house and walked down the poorly lit street. The ground was covered in patches of ice, but the wind had died down and it was getting dark, meaning less people would be out and about. She took out a card from her coat pocket, a purple OC Transpo pass card, the name "Alexandra Portnaud" is visible on it as well as a picture of herself, she then placed the card in her jeans' pocket making place for her house keys. Once Alexandra had reached the end of the street, a school stood in front of her. She weaved around the dark playground fenced off by the school gates, at night it seemed more of a prison than an elementary school. The park was a shadow of its former self at night, the pathways were hidden amongst the dark grass and the structures twisted and mixed with the shadows of the evening. The only well-lit area was the basketball court near an old rink, which was the path Alex took. However, she continued past the rink into the darkness, where a large set of four swings stood silently in the night. She passed the first swing and sat on the second, putting her hands on the chains, she smiled as if greeting an old friend.

The stars in the sky twinkled above and the moon peaked over the horizon, watching over Alex as she swung back and forth, wrapped up in her thoughts. She was soon torn away from her thoughts when a dim light appeared from the center of the soccer field in front of her. It was accompanied by the most unusual sound, a cross between a broken siren and grinding sound, like nothing she'd ever heard. Immediately, Alex dug her heels as briskly as she could into the frozen ground below her swing and it came to a sudden halt. Something began to take shape where the light and sound was emanating; as the grinding sound faded the lines of the brilliant blue box became more crisp and clear. Alex began to approach the box, but after taking a few steps she could see the words "Police Box" written on the side, there was no mistaking it. Her legs froze for a moment then she made a dash through the darkness, burst out of the school grounds, and returned home as fast as her legs could carry her. She entered the house almost violently, it didn't matter 'mom will not be home tonight' she thought entering her room and grabbing the cell phone off her bed. Alex' fingers shook as she unlocked the phone and searched through her contacts; she stopped on the one marked "Naïka Devars" and selected: call cellphone.

The ringing continued for a short while it seemed endless to Alex however, 'Dammit pick up!' she yelled in her head knowing her friend liked to listen to the ringtone assigned to her cellphone. A voice picked up: "Hey Alex!" could be heard on the other side in a happy tone. Alex could feel her throat tightening from an asthma attack because of her careless running, her words became split by heavy breathing: "You'll ne-ver... believe what... I found!"

"Nani? Alex what's going on, is everything ok?"

"TARDIS! Naïka there's a TARDIS! I-I SAW IT!" She began to cough trying to clear her throat

There was a long pause before Naïka answered: "Alex wait there! DON'T MOVE!"

She hung up and Alex let her arm drop onto the bed as the cellphone rolled a bit further on the sheets. Alex then went to take her medicine; no doubt Naïka was on her way and wanted to see this for herself, after taking the doses she lied down on the bed.

Naïka's mind raced: 'Did she really see it?! No, it's so unlikely. But Alex wouldn't lie! I wonder if..' her thoughts were abruptly cut by the chilling wind as she stepped outside with her backpack, coat and Hufflepuff scarf. She dashed for the Blair bus station near her house, avoiding the occasional pedestrian, and the moon was ahead of her as if guiding the way. Once at the station she went down the flights of stairs, stumbling once or twice despite trying to be careful, her desire to get there was stronger. Catching a glance of the monitor, she bit her lip, 'Tabarnaque!' she thought shoving open the doors to exit the station. There stood the 124 city bus, she had just made it, flashing her pass to the bus driver she grabbed a seat and breathed a sigh of relief. All there was to do now was wait until it arrives at the right stop, Naïka took out her Ipod touch and it opened to a theme of the 11th Doctor. 'Oh Ipod! I love you' she smiled as she put her earphones on and relaxed, watching the street names pass by on the bus' monitor. The world around the bus seemed to meld into blackness, only when passing lamp posts did the darkness surrender its secrets to the viewer. At every stop the bus made her thoughts seemed to change, and so many questions arose clawing for a truth: 'Did it really exist? What did Alex see? Is she alright? Why is it here?' Songs from continued to be played by the Ipod, sparking the fuel of Naïka's questions as their grip tightened on her mind. Once she saw the display again it was her stop and she quickly rang the bell to get off. As she stepped off the bus she was struck by the cold wind once more, which made her, let out an annoyed groan. It wasn't too far to Alex' house now, she walked down the icy roadside in the dark. The crunching of the ice and snow was the only sound to be heard but it was ignored by Naïka, the weather wasn't important, she had a desire to fulfill and nothing was going to stop her, she had to know more. Walking up the driveway to Alex' house, she dropped all her questions and prepared for an answer and rang the bell. As soon as she did, the door opened with a crack and Alex invited her inside. Cups of tea were already set on the table in the kitchen, Alex spoke up:

"Did you want some tea? Or you just want me to cut to the chase?"

"What happened Alex?"

"I told you, I saw a Tardis, at the park. As soon as I did I came back here to call you."

"The park? The one with the boat?"

"No, where the swings are. Right in front of them is where the Tardis is parked."

At this point Alex walked away from the kitchen table, it was clear that they were going to investigate the box before anything else. She got all her winter garb on and took a tote bag with her; it was black and decorated with a few pins. "Come on, I'll show you." Alex' tone was serious; she felt her friend did not believe her. Naïka' eyes lit up at the thought of seeing it in person, but she was taken out of that fantasy by her friend's explanation. "I haven't seen anybody enter or exit the Tardis; we should check that before we do anything." They walked along the road and followed the same path to the swing set, "You think he's still in the Tardis?" Naïka asked. "I'm not too worried about that, but I want to make sure it's safe to go in"

"The Tardis doesn't have any traps."

"What if someone is waiting to ambush the Doctor and gets us instead?"

"…True." Naïka thought about it for a moment as they arrived at the swing set, the Doctor was not always well-liked, even if he meant no harm. Alex wasn't ready to risk getting her friend or herself injured if that was the case. She walked around the large blue box as Naïka observed its splendor; Alex stopped at the door of the curious object and waved her friend to come closer. She pointed to the set of footprints leading away from the Tardis, but there were none leading back in: "That means whoever left the Tardis, hasn't come back yet." A click came from the door and as Alex looked around Naïka was nowhere to be seen. She approached the Tardis door and spotted her friend, peering through the window with a big smile on her face. Alex smiled back, relieved, she tried to open the door but Naïka had locked it on her way in. "Really? I find you a Tardis and you thank me by locking the door in my face and leaving me out in the cold." She teased; Naïka sighed "Fine!" and unlocked the door. Entering the Tardis, its was much larger on the inside than the outside, a large gallery with an interesting centerpiece awaited those brave enough to venture inside and a hallway seemed to indicate many more rooms beyond that. With a sense of adventure the two girls turned to each other and said "Hide and seek?" in unison. They both giggled, "Not it!" Alex ran off deeper into the Tardis, her voice fading away. She passes doors left and right as if they appeared out of nothing, and suddenly threw herself into a doorway on the left. The room was filled with costumes, almost dedicated exclusively to them, with the exception of a few boxes here and there. Alex looked and the detail in the individual costumes until she heard "Hmm... not here" from the hallway, she quickly hid herself under the nearest cardboard box.

Naïka opened one door at a time hoping to catch a hint of where Alex could be hiding, all the rooms were so varied; a pool here, a room full of statues there. But to no avail, Alex had hidden herself well it seemed, she continued to search but froze when she heard the entrance door of the Tardis open. A male voice shattered the silence floating about the Tardis: "Well, that's been taken care of. Where to next?" Naïka's knees shook, she knew to whom that voice belonged to and she feared the worst. The door next to her opened suddenly and she was pulled into the room. She turned around to find Alex closing the door behind her, "Who's here?" Alex whispered. "The Doctor..." Naïka whispered in return. They both pushed the door open a small crack and they could see the Doctor in the main hall, at the console. "Were sitting ducks. We might not be able to get out, but we could get closer to the exit." Alex whispered this hoping Naïka would be able to remember some kind of escape route, but had no such luck. After a few tense moments, the Doctor walked away from the console and out of line of sight 'it's now or never' thought Alex grabbing her girlfriend's hand and pulling them both out of the room. With a quiet "Geronimo!" they dashed out of the costume filled room, ran down the hallway but came to a screeching halt when the Doctor looked in their direction. Alex pushed Naïka into the statue filled room, but Naïka was holding her shirt and they both fell into the same room with the door close on them. Hearing the footsteps approaching they hid in a tall closet nearby holding their breaths, they couldn't tell what was louder the footsteps or their heartbeats, as they heard the door to their room open Alex clutched Naïka's hand fearfully. She replied by stroking Alex' hand with her thumb, the Doctor could be heard searching through the room "The one time, the one bloody time I leave her unlocked!" the closet doors opened. In a blue suit, red tie and red converse shoes; it was the Doctor he looked a mix of puzzled and annoyed, the two girls stood before him both surprised and scared. The Doctor sighed and gestured that they get out of the closet, "What are you two doing here?" he said as they did so. "We found her and decided to look inside, since we saw you were gone." Naïka spoke up, while Alex shrunk beside her quietly. "Well, I suppose there's a first time for everything." He said exiting the room; the two friends followed him to the main hall. Naïka decided to point out "Why did you leave her unlocked? Don't people get curious?"

"No you two are the first; most humans simply walk by and ignore it. Especially at this hour."

He did have a point; most people would be at home eating dinner at this time, not at a park in the cold.

"You are different."

Those words resonated with Naïka, but she quickly came back to her senses: "I really should go, if not I'll never want to leave!" she let out a forced laugh and headed for the exit.

"I am about to leave, would you like to come?"

Those words made her turn on her heels, all of her attention focused on the Doctor. Through all this Alex remained silent, none of it was addressed to her, and she gathered her things to leave. Naïka continued the conversation, highly interested.

"Where are you going?"

"Not sure, wherever you would like! I just need to get her up and running"

"Erm, is the monitor supposed to do that?" She knew it wasn't but she didn't want to act like a know it all in a ship she didn't know how to fly.

Both the Doctor and Naïka worked to fix the monitor, but nothing seemed to work. They pulled levers, pushed buttons but the static on the monitor remained static. Alex saw they were having trouble, and picked up the sonic screwdriver near her. After a quick look around, it seemed a wire was loose on the panel behind her. With a little dexterity and a quick buzz from the sonic screwdriver, the monitor showed its normal scanning screen. The sound of the buzzing had alerted Naïka who wished to hold the screwdriver. Alex handed it over and prepared to leave, when she was stopped by her friend who was holding her by the hood of her coat.

"Where are you going?"

"Out, you two are going on an adventure. The Doctor doesn't take more than one companion."

Naïka's inner fan eagerly corrected her "Amy and Rory? Rose and Micky? He does take more than one"

The Doctor was stunned "Excuse me... How do you?"

Alex answered this question "She knows almost if not everything about you and aliens, she'd be a good asset."

Naïka sprung up and gestured to Alex while flustered "I don't know EVERYTHING!"

"Hmm. That could be helpful."

"I b- Really?"

Naïka was pleasantly surprised to be accepted by the Doctor. Alex decided to take this opportunity to slip away, but it wasn't so, her girlfriend had already grabbed her coat hood again. She pulled until Alex was next to her again and grabbed her arm. The she looked at the Doctor and pouted: "She has to come too!" Her friend made eye contact with the Doctor but look away within a split second to stare at the floor, her cheeks turned red. "You're going to keep pouting until I say yes, aren't you?" the Doctor sighed knowing the answer that would come was a "Yup!" happily exclaimed from the girl smiling ear to ear. After a short silence of exchanging stairs between the Doctor and his companion to be, he sighed and folded "Alright, but you have to follow my instructions." Alex was surprised but replied instantly a "Yes Sir!" putting her hand to her head in an army-like salute at the responsibility that had been imposed. "ADVENTURE!" Naïka cheered, breaking all previous seriousness established by her friend. She replied with a hug and thought to herself; 'I'll do everything I can to be of help, so Naïka can have all the adventures she wants and spend as much time with the Doctor as she wants. I want her to be happy.'

"Alright ladies, where would you like to go?" the Doctor had his usual smile, as if he had some crazy adventure planned for all three, but that would be impossible.


	2. Chapter 2: Out of Tardis into the past

**Chapter 2: Out of the Tardis, into the past!**

"Dinosaurs!" Naïka announced triumphantly "Our first adventure has to be dinosaurs!"

"I thought we should go to the Victorian period, wouldn't you rather see that?" Alex replied to her girlfriend, the Doctor had probably already seen dinosaurs and Naïka had no apparent interest in the ancient lizards. "NO!" her friend interrupted briskly "I want you to have fun and be happy! Dinosaurs now!"

"But…"

Alex' objection was nullified by Naïka's intense stare, causing her friend to sink down to the floor and silence herself. "Dinosaurs it is!" the Doctor stated trying to change the subject, "Now which era? Unless you wanted it to be a surprise" he laughed. Before Alex could make a decision Naïka declared "Surprise!" which sent them both flying to the left as the Tardis took off. The Doctor frantically played maestro with the buttons and levers of his console, while Alex quickly grabbed hold of the closest railing and her friend's arm to keep them from smashing into the walls. She pulled with all her might until Naïka had a firm grip on the railing; it could only be described as an amusement park ride gone wrong, as the craft spun wildly and swung violently side to side. "I think I'm going to b-"Naïka's words were interrupted by the sudden stop of the vehicle where both she and Alex plummeted to the ground with an audible thud. "…sick." She rolled to the side and noticed Alex gasping for air, the Doctor hurried over as well, they both tried to help her friend but she got onto her knees while still coughing and kept pushing them away. "She must have gotten the wind knocked out of her from the fall." Concluded the Doctor, still coughing and gasping the girl nodded in approval as her breathing became more regular. Naïka seemed relieved and helped her friend to her feet "Thanks, and sorry." Alex looked at the floor once more, but her head was tilted back up by the taller girl who said "It's not your fault, stop saying sorry". Alex inhaled to say something but quickly exhaled and stood there with red cheeks. "Well, if we're all set here… ALLONZ-Y!" at those words the two friends look at each other and giggled, Alex ran off to put her coat away and grabbed her tote bag heading for the exit door when she noticed her friend was rather confused. The Doctor explained "Oh you won't need that, it's a good 24 degrees outside. Well, maybe 30. Well, actually it's warm you won't need a coat."

"Okay…?" Naïka put down her coat on a nearby chair, fished out her cellphone and Ipod touch and stuffed them into her bag. She then tossed the backpack onto her shoulder and came to the exit as well, unsure of what would happen next. The Doctor slowly opened the door and the warm humid breeze wafted through the girl's hair and across everyone's face, we was right it was about 24… no maybe 30 degrees. The sight of the world that surrounded them was awe inspiring, the leaves on the shrubs where gigantic, larger than a person's head. The trees that towered above them looked like palm trees but some were different and had smaller leaves, the ground was a vivid brown color and still moist as if it had rained recently. "Jurassic." Alex' smile reached from ear to ear "We landed in the Jurassic period. When the biggest dinosaurs roamed the earth and the oxygen content of the air was at 70% to sustain them. No flowers because the plants aren't at that evolutionary stage yet." She grew silent as if listening for something. This forest felt bizarre, there were no sounds of birds, they were replaced by insect-like buzzing and low bellows coming from far away. As Alex stumbled a little further looking through the bushes, the Doctor approached Naïka "She's like a kid in a candy store!" he exclaimed and put his key to the Tardis back into his pocket. "I was hoping she would like it- Wait. Jurassic… Jurassic Park does that mean we're going to run into T-rexes?" before she had the time to be concerned Alex popped up next to her friend and answered "Nope! The T-rex doesn't exist yet, Tyrannosaurus rex lived in the cretaceous period, around 65 million years ago. We're in the Jurassic period which is around 120 million years ago, there's plenty of time!" the Doctor laughed at the girl's enthusiasm and added "55 million years to be exact". "Can we go find dinosaurs that won't eat us?" Naïka suggested cautiously, "Sure! We should go find a source of freshwater. Animals usually gather where there is freshwater" Alex smiled; she was finally able to prove useful. The group hiked away from the Tardis heading down a slope to Alex' recommendations for "Water always flows to the lowest point", the slope would have been slippery from the loose dirt but the exposed roots from the trees made natural steps. With the lush forest surrounding them, it felt other-worldly, as if they had been tossed into a child's bedtime story. Alexandra weaved back and forth within the forest, enchanted by sights of large dragonflies the size of one's hand quickly caught by chicken-sized archaeopteryx and swallowed in a few crunchy bites. Alex pointed to the colorful fusion of bird and reptile above her "it's an archaeopteryx, to think it's the great ancestor of the pigeons we see everyday downtown, and it's right there! At arm's reach!" she pulled her cellphone from her bag and quickly snapped a picture of the chimeric bird before it was frightened by all the attention. "Just gorgeous" the Doctor approved, Naïka watched silently as it flew away and seemed satisfied by her friend's new found enthusiasm. They continued down their make-do steps when the surrounding foliage seemed to let up, the forest had become less dense and gave way to a marsh-like terrain. Alex signaled to lay low as there was some movement by the horsetails that sprouted from below the waterline. A bipedal dinosaur with a crocodile-like jaw seemed to be stalking fish in the stagnant waters. "What's that?" inquired Naïka, "I believe it's a Baryonyx" replied the Doctor, Alex confirmed his suspicions and added "It's been found to eat fish, but I don't think we should test it's patience. Best to walk around it. " As she said this the team quietly maneuvered around the prehistoric hunter whom just caught a meal, a branch cracked under Alex' foot and alerted it. 'Oh that's bad.' She thought, however before it could find where the sound originated low bellows and loud thumping noises could be heard, causing the baryonyx to flee. Naïka backed into a tree before speaking up in a shaky voice:

"W-what was that?!"

"One of two things…" Alex' throat tightened "Either an angry carnivo-"

"Too many stomps!" the Doctor cut her off and finished with "Sauropods…"

"Sora-what?"

"Sauropods!" Alex seemed relieved.

A heard of long necked, four-legged dinosaurs had come and chased away the baryonyx. Their legs seemed more like tree trunks by the sheer thickness and their long tails swished back and forth as they kneeled to drink from the freshwater pool below. Some of them had noticed the trio but were not too concerned as they quickly returned to drinking. "Seems like a pain to have such a long neck" Naïka pointed out, "It helps them reach up in the tall trees and strip the leaves off the branches. Kind of like giraffes, but they're not related." Alex smiled. The Doctor seemed rather impressed:

"You certainly know your terrible lizards!"

"I've loved dinosaurs since I was a kid; I've gotten funny looks when everyone else said they wanted to be firemen or nurses… I wanted to be a paleontologist."

"There's nothing wrong with that!" Naïka squeaked

"Of course not!" the Doctor added "What would a world full of firemen and nurses be good for? Sure you could save people but you wouldn't have places to live or understand all the wonders that exist in your world."

"That is true, but we would be in a tight spot without those firemen and nurses."

Alex gave a little smirk with her last statement; it was nice to have a change from the routine where everyone seemed out for themselves by any means. The three found a small rocky outcropping and decided to sit down for a bit, the winter boots Naïka and Alex had on were not ideal for hiking through the warm jungle. "We should go look for a stegosaurus before we leave, I've always wanted to see if they theory that they could pump blood into their dorsal plates to intimidate opponents held ground!" it wasn't the only dinosaur she wanted to see, but she had a greater desire not to bore anyone else and wanted to keep the trip short. After their little break the Doctor took the lead to find the perfect spot for a stegosaurus. They headed east from the watering hole and the walk slowly lead them back into the forest, at which Alex had some concerns:

"If we're here and humans aren't supposed to be present, let alone evolved to our degree, until around one million years from present day. Wouldn't we affect the timeline somehow?"

Naïka quickly stepped up "I told you Alex its wibbly wobbly, timey whimey, spacy wacy, Doctor stuff. Nothing bad is going to happen!"

"That doesn't really answer my qu-"Naïka locked eyes with her friend in a disapproving glare that said "Don't question it!" and Alex carefully shifted her gaze to the Doctor hoping for a more substantial answer. Only to get: "She's got it right. Don't worry about it!" and a carefree smile. Alex decided not to push it; clearly she would get no other explanation. The small hill they had been climbing plateaued, the trees were not as dense here and they seem to have arrived at a Cliffside. A steep drop jutted to their left with a panoramic view of the lush jungle treetops. They strolled towards it but the shaking bushes further down got the most of their attention. As you would expect from a guided tour in a zoo, a bulky and spiked tail stegosaurus emerged right on cue. It aligned its plated back to a ray of sunlight peering through the canopy of the plateau and with a few grunts it continued its meal, chewing up the dew dropped leaves on the closest fern. With a small squeak, the would-be paleontologist carefully pulled her cell phone out of her pocket to take a few more pictures, while the others watched quietly, perhaps with a grin. The stegosaurus didn't seem to mind the extra attention, until the phone's camera clicked for the third time, where it snorted and swayed its tail menacingly towards the three. The plates on the creature's back blushed to a vivid red, Alex quickly shut off the phone and shoved it into her bag, but it seemed to do nothing to improve the beast's foul mood.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry!" her apology was directed not only to the aggressor but to her friends as well, "I had no idea it would get so miffed!"

"Run…"

"What?"

"RUN!"

An ear-splitting roar startled Alex into turning her back on the stegosaurus, only to reveal it came from a taller bipedal dinosaur. "Allosaurus." Were the only words that came out of her mouth, it was the only carnivorous dinosaur of that stature that was small enough to weave through the denser parts of the forest, but large enough to cause the otherwise peaceful stegosaur so much distress. The Doctor and Naïka quickly grabbed their stunned friend and headed back down the slope, after snapping at them the allosaurus went back to its original prey and all that could be heard were grunts, roars and the tumbling of small rocks underfoot as the three started to slide down the hill. The moist ground made it difficult to control where one was going, it was even worse when it came to slowing down. Alex dashed ahead of everyone else despite digging in her heels and clawing at anything to use as a break, Naïka was a little faster than the Doctor but the both came to a sudden halt by getting their clothes caught on a nearby root. The Doctor tried to break free as Naïka watched her friend disappear into the foliage, as if swallowed whole by the prehistoric jungle. Within a few minutes the Doctor broke the thick root, freeing them both.

"Are you alright?"

"My friend is down there somewhere! I have to go find her!" she was about to take a step down the slope when her foot sank, the mud underneath was too waterlogged to support her and she started to fall backwards before being caught by the Doctor.

"If you go down there now you'll slide just like Alex and then she'll yell at me for losing you! When you agreed to come I told you to listen to me!"

After being scolded she came to her senses 'he's right, even if I did find her now we would be stuck without the Doctor' she was wrapped up in her thoughts for a moment. "Okay, so how do we find her? We know she's probably at the bottom of the hill, but what if she got caught halfway down like us?" "We just need to follow that" he pointed to a trail left by Alex as she slid down, it looked like a poorly carved out slide in the mud "should lead us right to our little paleontologist". Before they could even take a step, a screech filled the air above them; Naïka searched frantically to find the source of it but grew concerned when the only possible option was another archaeopteryx with red plumage that they had not seen before. "That noise was too loud for something so small" the Doctor said bluntly which she quickly realised was a good reason to be concerned. "It's not an archaeopteryx is it Doctor?" she suddenly slipped into a British accent; the Doctor ignored it and simply replied "No." At that moment, the creature swooped down to attack the two; its cover had been compromised. "GYAAH! THIS IS THE END DOCTOR!" it screamed as its shape began to twist into something more revolting and monstrous.


End file.
